


The Chaos Causing DragonBorn

by ExcessCougar96



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragons, Skyrim - Freeform, dragon!Kdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gavin’s eyes widened as a distant roar hits his ears, he doesn’t know why but something curls in his stomach and fills his veins with fire. The mage clenched his fists in their ties as fire licked his fingers, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought down his own power.'<br/>Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr. Best friends who will embark on an incredible journey while trying to save the world, and prevent Gavin from causing any more chaos than he usually does. Thankfully they are joined with three other men with talents of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lads

“Michael.” _Poke._ “Michael.” _Poke._ _Twitch, twitch._ “….Michael?”

“WHAT!” The curly haired warrior yelled as his smaller friend squawked in shock, “Gods be damned Gavin, you got us into this mess. I’m trying to get us out of it!” Michael yelled over the roar of the dragon outside of the tower.

Gavin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was true.

* * *

 

~3 hours earlier~

* * *

 

“GAVIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Michael yelled angrily as he chased the younger man. The village they had been staying in was on fire, curtesy of the young mage.

“I DIDN’T DO IT MICOOL! IT WAS RAY!” Gavin yelled as he ran in a panic.

“Do not bring me into this. I was at the blacksmith’s when this started.” The black wearing man said with a frown as he ran after his two friends.

“Why is it every time I take my eyes off of you, you have to burn something to the ground?” Michael growled as he grabbed the back of Gavin’s scarf. Said scarf was a bright green with black designs.

“I didn’t mean to Michael. I was reading the text and focused too much energy into it. That doesn’t make it my fault.” Gavin pouted, ducking his head into the scarf.

Michael growled, “Yes. It does. It does make it your fault Gavin. Burning down a village is completely your fault.” He stated, making Gavin pout more.

“Thankfully we got out of there before they could arrest us.” Ray started before there were swords pointing at them.

“Halt in the name of the Emperor. Why have you traveled across the border?” One of the soldiers asked.

Michael cursed and glared at the youngest of their group, “You were saying Ray?” He asked sarcastically. Ray gave him a sheepish look.

They were loaded into the back of a cart with their hands tied behind their back and their weapons confiscated. Michael glared at Gavin, his eyes almost aflame with anger.

“When we get out of this I am beating the shit out of you Gavin.” He growled lowly.

“Hey, hey, WAFFLEO, remember? We’re all friends, friends love each other.” Ray stated from Michael’s left, before grunting in pain when said warrior elbowed him.

“You were caught crossing the border?” A blonde man asked from across them. “You walked into that ambush, same as us and the thief over there.” He stated, gesturing to another man.

“Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You three. We should be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.” The man said, looking at the three friends.

Ray coughed, Gavin looked away and Michael chuckled nervously. “Yeah.”

“Well, we are all brothers in binds now, thief.” The other man said with a cross look at the horse thief.

“Shut up back there!” The soldier driving the cart shouted.

Gavin looked over at the other man in the cart, the one that was bound and gagged. “Who he? And what’s wrong with him?” Gavin asked.

“Hold your tongue. You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” The blonde man said sharply.

While the horse thief started to panic Michael drew Gavin close and started muttering the plan in his ear. “When we get there, go with it until I signal you. Stay close to Ray and don’t set anything on fire.” The hazel eyed warrior said with a pointed look.

“Alright boi.” Gavin replied with a grin.

They rolled into the village, Gavin recognized it as Helgen. The cart rolled down the street and Gavin ignored the Stormcloak, focusing on what Michael had told him to do.

 “Why are they stopping?” The horse thief asked, fear lacing his voice. Gavin looked up and noticed that they had indeed stopped. In front of the chopping block. He looked at his friends with wide eyes and Michael just shook his head before whispering quietly to keep to the plan.

“Why do you think? End of the line. Let us go, we should not keep the gods waiting for us.” The other man stated with a frown.

“What! No! Wait! We are not rebels!” The thief yelled, gesturing to him and the three friends.

“Face your death with courage thief, like these men here. They do not fear death, for they are not shaking in their boots as you are.” The blonde said with a disgusted face.

The friends climbed from the cart and stood behind the rest of the prisoners quietly. They stood together, proudly and strongly.

“You have got to tell them! We were not with you! This is a mistake!” The thief kept mewling in fear, causing the trio, even Gavin to look at him with pity and disgust.

The Imperial Captain, a woman by the looks of it glared at them all, “Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!” She yelled.

The blonde scoffed, “Empire loves their damn lists.” He grumbled under his breath.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm!” The Captain’s man yelled.

“It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!” The blonde shouted to the Jarl. Michael just glared after the man. He and the rest of the trio had not had great experiences with the Stormcloaks in the past.

The Captain’s man, Hadvar, spoke again, “Ralof of Riverwood! Lokir of Rorikstead!” He shouted.

The thief, Lokir, panicked, “No, I am not a rebel! You cannot do this!” The thief yelled as he started to run. The blonde, Ralof glared after him.

“Halt!” The Captain yelled.

“You will not kill me!” Lokir yelled as he ran.

Michael looked at Gavin and Ray when the archers raised their bows, “He’s so dead.” He stated, making the others chuckle slightly. This would not be the first death they had seen. All three of them had blood on their hands, Michael more than the others. Or so he thought.

“Anyone else feel like running?” The Captain growled angrily as Lokir was taken down in one shot.

‘ _Pathetic._ ’ All three thought as the thief died.

“Wait, you three. Step forward. Who are you?” Hadvar asked.

Michael went first, stepping in front of the other two, “My name is Michael of the Jones Clan.” He stated, and the Guard looked over him.

Curly auburn hair, strong figure, scar over his left eye and lip. The Jones man was dressed in dark brown armor was glaring at him defiantly.

“I’ve heard of you, you are known as Mogar, the traitor. You are the one that killed his Commander just because you did not want to follow his orders.” Hadvar said with narrowed eyes.

Gavin then stepped forward next to his friend, “I am Gavin, the last of the Free Clan.” He said with a strong voice.

Hadvar looked over the younger man and saw the classic Free Clan nose, accent and green coloring of his clothing. He had short and fly away brown hair and green eyes, a large nose, and long face. He was wearing dark green leather armor with a long green scarf.

“The Free Clan? I heard they had all been killed in a Stormcloak raid.” Hadvar said stoically, as Gavin narrowed green eyes.

“Yes, all but me.” Gavin stated coldly.

Ray took this chance to step forward and bring the man’s attention to himself before Gavin could screw up the plan, “I am Ray of the Narvaez Clan.”

This man had slightly darker skin and dark eyes and hair. He had on black leather armor with a black cape.

“The rose growers? They were supposedly wiped out by the Thalmor.” He then turned back to his superior, “They are not on the list, what should we do Captain?”

“Forget the list, they go to the block.” The woman said.

Hadvar turned back to the trio with a slightly saddened look on his face, “I am sorry, we will send your remains to their rightful places. Follow the Captain.” He said.

Michael nods at Gavin and the trio moves to stand with the others by the block. General Tullius was moving through the others and stopped in front of Ulfric

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero does not use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.” Tullius stated. Gavin shivered as something swept across his senses. He breathed deeply through his nose as Ulfric grunted in protest. “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.”

Gavin’s eyes widened as a distant roar hits his ears, he doesn’t know why but something curls in his stomach and fills his veins with fire. The mage clenched his fists in their ties as fire licked his fingers, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought down his own power.

“What was that?” Hadvar asked.

The General looked around, “It is nothing, carry on.”

The Captain nodded, “Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites.” She ordered the Priestess.

“As we commend-” Gavin zoned most of it out until one of the prisoners from the lead wagon walked forward.

“For the love of Talos, shut up and let us get this over with.” He said impatiently.

The Priestess of Arkay looked at him and sighed, “As you wish.”

“Come on, I have not got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?” The Stormcloak said with a proud visage.

Gavin blinked as the man was beheaded and another Stormcloak yelled at them, “You Imperial bastards!” Seems this soldier was female.

A few other people spoke as well, not many of them for the Stormcloaks. Gavin looked to the right as Ralof spoke, “As fearless in death as he was in life.” Gavin glanced at Michael who just shook his head slightly.

“Next, the last of the Free Clan.” The Captain yelled.

Gavin started to move forward but faltered when another roar was heard, and this one was much closer. He glanced around in concern.

“There it is again. Did you hear that?” Hadvar asked, fear lacing his words slightly. Gavin caught Ray looking at him and he tried to convey his weird feeling with his eyes. It must have worked because Ray’s brown eyes widened and he moved closer to Michael.

“I said, next prisoner!” ‘ _Ok, this captain is a real bitch,_ ’ Gavin thought as he was shoved forward.

“To the block, Free. Nice and easy.” Hadvar stated.

As Gavin is pushed to his knees, the feeling at his core grew stronger as a large creature swooped over the peaks of the southern mountains and barreled towards Helgen.

“What in Oblivion is that?” Tullius asked in shock as he stepped back. Gavin could barely hear the General over the beating of his own heart as lightning fill his veins.

“Sentries! What do you see?” The Captain yelled.

“It is in the clouds!” A soldier yelled back to her.

The _dragon_ landed on the tower heavily, causing the ground to shake and everyone to stumble in shock. Gavin looked up at the great beast in a mixture of fear, awe, and hunger. The last one he could not place a reason for.

“Dragon!” A Stormcloak yelled

The dragon opened its maw and shouted in the crowd, ending the life of the headsman.

“Do not just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!” The General yelled as he tried to wrok crowd control on the panicking people.

Gavin looked over at Michael and grin ferally when he saw the nod. The mage then focused his magic into his wrists, burning the ropes off and leaving them to coil at his feet. Michael flexed his muscles and broke his own binding while Ray slipped a hidden dagger into his palm and cut the ropes.

Gavin rushed over to his friends and the three of them rushed into the tower. But not before Gavin noticed the dragon turn its head towards him. Their eyes met and it looked like the dragon was shocked by what it saw.

Then the beast opened its mouth again and shouted one word, “DOVAHKIIN!” Something in Gavin’s mind translated that to ‘DragonBorn’.

* * *

 

~Which brings us to the present.~

* * *

 

“Come on Gavin, we need to get out of here.” Michael growled. He was wary of the other prisoners that had taken refuge in the tower.

Ray spotted their weapons in the corner and ran over to grab them, “Guys get your weapons. I’d rather not have to come back just for these.” Ray stated as he tossed Michael his sword and Gavin his multitude of daggers and green glass bow.

Ray himself wielded a rapier and a few daggers. Michael’s sword was made of glass, diamond and moonstone, and was enchanted to deal extra damage. They looked around and both ended up glancing at Ray.

“Up the tower.” Ray said to the two of them and they nodded as they ran up the stairs. They barely stopped in time for the dragon to bust a whole in the side and Shout.

“TOOR SHUL!” The dragon Shouted.

Gavin blinked as it translated again, “Inferno Sun?” He muttered as he followed Michael and Ray as they jumped through the roof of the building below the tower. Michael landed in a crouch, Ray with slightly bent legs and Gavin rolled as he landed before jumping right up and continuing to run.

They saw Hadvar giving out orders, “Haming, you need to get over here now! Thataboy. You are doing great!” He said to the child he was evacuating, “Torolf! Gods…. Everyone get back!” He yelled as the dragon rained down fire at them.

He then turned to see the trio, “Still alive? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense.” The man said to one of the other soldiers.

Gunnar nodded to him, “Gods guide you, Hadvar.”

Michael and Gavin shared a look together with Ray and decided to follow the man. The soldier pressed against the wall and shouted for them to do the same. They barely made it before the dragon perched right above them and Shouted again.

“VOL TOOR SHUL!” ‘ _Horror Inferno Sun._ ’ Gavin thought as it took off again.

“Quickly, follow me!” Hadvar yelled as he ran through the yard.

The trio looked at each other before following him and they reached the main gate. Gavin watched the archers firing arrows and couldn’t help but grimace at their stances. Their arrows were doing nothing to the massive dragon as it Shouted fire at them from above.

General Tullius ran up to Hadvar, “Into the keep soldier, we are leaving!”

The soldier nodded and looked at the trio, “It is you three and me, stay close.” He shouted over the screams and voices of the other men.

As they ran they spotted Ralof near the keep. Michael’s eyes immediately narrowed as did Gavin’s. Michael tapped Gavin on the back of the neck and the mage nodded.

Green eyes closed in concentration as he felt for a rune he inscribed a few months back. “Got it.” He muttered to the other two. Michael grabbed onto his shoulder while Ray grabbed his upper arm.

Ralof yelled at them, “You three, come on! Into the keep!” Gavin could hear Michael growling under his breath at the order.

Hadvar glared at the Stormcloak, “With me you three! Let us go! Come on! We need to get inside!” Both men looked expectant before Michael laughed in their faces.

“How about no? See ya!” He crowed, “Gavin now!” He shouted and Gavin activated the rune spell.

The Imperial and the Stormcloak watched as the trio vanished in a strike of lightning and a swirl of fire. Said trio appeared in a rune circle outside of Riverwood.

Gavin collapsed to his knees in exhaustion and Michael helped him up with a grin on his face, “Good job Gavvy.” The warrior said.

“Yeah, great job Vav.” Ray said with a smirk.

“Thanks Michael, X-Ray. I think I’m just going to take a nap now.” The green eyed man said before collapsing in the arms of his friends, asleep.

Michael frowned down at him, “He’s not usually this tired from a teleport.” He said to Ray who nodded.

“He had a moment at the block where I noticed him trying to force his magic down. That probably drained him a bit, and then the dragon came. Adrenaline and magic always drain him fast.” The younger man stated as he sat on the grass with a groan, “Hell, I’m tired from all the excitement.”

Michael laughed, “Yeah, I guess we can rest for a few hours before continuing. Though, we should probably head to Whiterun. Someone needs to tell the Jarl that Helgen was attacked.” He said.

“Gavin’s got a waypoint circle there right?” Ray asked.

Michael nodded, “Yeah, Gav marked each major hold with a waypoint circle so that he could get there fast.” He stated.

Ray looked down at Gavin and groaned, “He’s doing it again.” He complained.

Michael looked down to see Gavin snoring slightly with his mouth held open and little bits of flame leaving his mouth with each breath before being sucked back in. He had been doing it for years. Before today they would always joke with him that he was a sleeping dragon, but after the attack at Helgen that might not be the smartest thing to tell him.

“Gods be damned Gavin.” Michael muttered before leaning against and tree and closing his eyes. His sword was laid in his lap and ready to be drawn at any moment.

“So dragons?” Ray asked.

Michael sighed, not opening his eyes, “Dragons.” Could there lives get any more complicated?


	2. The Thieves Guild

“Do we really need to go to Whiterun?” Gavin whined as hecharged the circle, “The blacksmith is still mad at me.”

“That’s because you set her husband on fire and ran without an apology.” Ray stated.

That had not been amusing, since the mage had teleported away without them and left them to explain what had happened. The woman had all but threatened to \gut Gavin if he did it again. Thankfully, even though someone had been set on fire, no one had been hurt.

“Yeah… sorry about that….” Gavin muttered, “Still doesn’t mean I want to go.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter Gav, Aela sent me a message and asked me to stop by when I had a chance. This is the best time, and I need to inform the rest of the Companions that there are dragons about.” Michael stated.

Gavin flinched slightly, he had forgotten that Michael had joined the Companions. He would never tell the warrior that he was creating a spell to give Michael full control over the beast’s power. He didn’t like seeing his friend without control, and with Michael’s anger issues, it could get deadly. Especially since unlike the other Companions, Michael was a different beast, a bear.

“Fine.” The mage stated as the circle lit up with purple and blue as he activated it with his magic. “You know the drill.” He said and they nodded before stepping into the runes.

“Whiterun, here we come.” Michael grinned as they vanished yet again.

Gavin bent his knees as they arrived, and managed not to collapse like Ray or stumble like Michael. Out of the three of them, he was the one with the most magic training. His parents had taught him before the raid that had killed them. Though they went out spectacularly, taking as many Stormcloaks with them as they could in an explosion.

“Excuse me, are you Gavin of the Free Clan?” The green eyes man looked behind him to see a messenger standing there.

“I am? Do you have something for me?” He asked. He was curious to see who would send something to him. The only people he really knew were Michael and Ray.

“Yes, from Riften. Here you are. I have more deliveries to make! Goodbye!” The messenger took off after that and left Gavin standing there with a letter in his hand.

He opened it and read it to the other.

‘ _Your boots are done Gavin, please come get them soon. They’re an eyesore and the other customers won’t stop looking at them. – Matt of the Bragg Clan, Riften Blacksmith_ ’

“Top! My boots are done!” Without warning he charged the circle and teleported them to Riften. As they landed, Michael and Ray in a heap, Gavin grinned and happily started walking towards the gates.

Michael growled as he pushed himself up from the ground, “GODS DAMN IT GAVIN!” He yelled at the mage. “We need to go to Whiterun!”

“No, we don’t. Look Michael, I don’t honestly care about the dragons running amok, I want to live my own life and not be a bloody hero. Heroes get killed, and I don’t want anything like that happening to us.” Gavin said, both of the other men looked at him in shock at how serious he was.

“Calm down there Vav, we can go to Whiterun later.” Ray said, holding his hands up in a placating motion.

Gavin smiled suddenly, “But my boots are finished! Come one lads! Let’s go see the beauties!” He said with a bounce in his step as he rushed towards the gate.

“Halt! Visitors must pay a tax.” The guard at the gate said with a determined expression.

The three glared at him, flames flickering around Gavin’s fingers, Ray reaching for his rapier and Michael cracking his knuckles.

“I’ve never heard of Riften having a visitor’s tax before and we were here just last week. Isn’t that right lads?” Gavin asked as he looked at the other two.

“That’s right on the gold Gavin, I think this guard is trying to steal our money in the name of Riften’s Jarl. I wonder what the Jarl will think when we tell him that his guards are thieves.” Michael said, his eyes flashing gold.

“Please do not tell the Jarl, you may enter. My apologies.” The guard said, back peddling quickly.

“That’s what we thought.” Ray said as the trio walked through the gates. They didn’t notice a figure in black watching them with blue eyes.

“First stop! Blacksmith!” Gavin said excitedly as he rushed over to the smithing ring. “Matt! Jeremy! Gavin is here!” He yelled as he ran into the shop.

Sitting on the counter was a pair of boots, made completely of gold. Michael and Ray shared a look before laughing.

“You ordered a pair of piss boots?” Michael roared in laughter.

“Oi! Shut up! They’re awesome!” Gavin defended as he picked them up.

“They’re a fucking eyesore. That’s what they are.” A man stated as he walked forward. He was short and had a clan crest tattooed on his shoulder.

“Jeremy! Where’s Matt?” Gavin asked with a grin.

“Working on those circuits he’s creating. They’re never gonna work, don’t know why he keeps trying to make them.” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

“They will work Jeremy! Stop doubting them!” They heard Matt yell from the back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeremy waved the remark off, “So those boots will cost you 300 gold Gavin. You have the amount?” He asked, narrowing his eyes on the older man.

Michael looked at the mage, he knew that Gavin shouldn’t have that much money because together they usually on broke 1000 gold. That was why, when Gavin pulled out the bag of money his eyes widened. He grabbed the mage’s arm, “Gavin, where did you get the gold?” He hissed.

Gavin looked at him, “I saved it up so that I could afford my boots.” He replied slowly.

Michael released his arm and stepped back with a frown, he couldn’t help but think Gavin was lying to him. But how else could the mage have gotten the gold.

Gavin paid Jeremy and immediately put the gold boots on his feet. He grinned at the man and walked past the others.

“See ya later Jeremy.” Michael said and Ray waved before the followed their friend out into the merchant area of Riften.

They noticed him talking to a brown haired man right outside of the area and walked up to hear, “None of the money you have is honestly made is it?”

Michael’s eyes widened as he noticed Gavin look away quickly, “Gavin….. Seriously, you can’t walk a straight line yet you can be a thief with no problems?” He groaned.

Gavin frowned and shrugged, “I wanted the money and they weren’t doing anything with it.” He muttered.

The unknown man chuckled, “No worries, I won’t report you. That is if you do something for me.” The man introduced himself as Brynjolf and asked Gavin to frame someone while he distracted everyone.

Michael was about to tell the man no when he noticed the gleam in Gavin’s eyes. The warrior then looked at Ray and sighed, “Go ahead….” He said.

The two sword users stood back and watched as Gavin expertly picked the lock on the lockbox and fished the ring out. Michael noticed the mage’s boots glowing darkly.

“That little shit.” He muttered to Ray, the rose loving man turned to him in confusion, “He had Matt enchant the boots with a sneak rising ability.” He said.

Ray looked at the boots and chuckled, “That was either smart on his part or a jab that Gavin needs the extra help.” He stated with a grin.

Michael laughed at that and nodded, “That’s true.” He stated before he noticed Gavin walking towards them with a smug smile, “Well the prodigal dumbass returns!” He said as the mage walked up.

“Aww, Micool.” Gavin pouted, butchering Michael’s name….. again.

* * *

 

The trio watched as Brynjolf walked back over and congratulated Gavin, before telling the trio how to find the Thieves Guild. They watched as the man walked away and Michael growled.

“The Ratway? Isn’t that full of skeevers and people willing to kill you?” Ray asked as they made their way towards the entrance.

“Ray, I’m pretty fucking sure we can take on anything thrown at us.” Michael said as he opened the door.

There was a moment of pause as the trio looked at the two men and vice versa before the men attacked them. Michael drew his sword and slashed down on the first’s shield as Ray took on the second man. Gavin stayed back and drew his bow, before carefully taking aim and shooting the men in their kneecaps and allowing the two close combat men to finish them off.

As the two men fell to the ground, dead or dying, Michael and Ray grinned at each other and then looked at Gavin. The green wearing man gave them a thumbs up and recovered his arrows from the dead men.

“Well, Michael, it looks like you’re right. We can handle this shit.” Ray said as they moved further into the Ratways.

“Of course I am. Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” He asked with a grin as he gutted a skeever that tried to attack him.

“There was that time in Morthal.” Gavin stated as he stabbed a skeever in the head with a dagger. Ray chuckled before dodging out of the way of the final skeever and proceeded to slice its head off.

“We don’t talk about that Gavin. That was a one-time thing and you were also wrong so fuck off.” The warrior said with a growl.

Gavin nodded and they finally reached the door to the Thieves Guild. Gavin breathed in deeply before he opened the door and stepped into the Guild.

“Ah, so you made it. Some of the members I told didn’t believe you would. Come, I’ll introduce you to some of the others.” Brynjolf said as the trio followed him to the center.

“Mercer, these are the men I told you about.” Brynjolf said as they walked up to the man standing directly in the circle.

The man grunted before he walked away without saying anything. Brynjolf sighed before turning back to the trio, “Sorry about that, Mercer has had a lot on his mind the past year. What with the Guild’s luck being cursed.”

“Come on Brynjolf! It’s not that bad! Duo and I still bring in the loot! And Olivia is still the best at forging the mark’s writing.” A wood elf called from the side. Standing next to him was a figure covered in thick clothes and a hood with a cowl. You couldn’t tell who/what the figure was. To his other side was a female sitting on the shelf.

“Issa, Duo, Olivia, why don’t the three of you come over and meet the newest members of the Guild?” Brynjolf asked.

The wood elf, Issa and the unknown, Duo walked over. Olivia jumped down from her perch and strolled over with a smirk. Brynjolf looked the three young thieves over before turning to the other trio, “These are three of our youngest recruits. Issa,” He motioned to the elf, “And Duo.” Olivia coughed slightly, “And of course Olivia.”

“Sup?” The elf asked with a grin. He was wearing the Guild’s armor with a small addition. On the left side of the armor over his stomach was a small golden patch in the shape of a crown.

Olivia waved, the smug look still on her face, they could just barely make out the crown patch on the back of her shoulder.

Duo only nodded. The unknown also had a patch over the mouth on the cowl. Michael raised an eyebrow at the patches and wondered what they could mean.

“Hey Brynjolf? When’s Geoff supposed to be back? I need to give him the gold I owe him.” Issa said with a smile.

“He should be arriving shortly. Knowing him he is already here and just drinking before he leaves again.” Brynjolf stated. “And Issa, no pick-pocketing the new members.”

The elf pouted and gave the trio back their coin purses before walking away with Duo. The trio looked on with shock. Olivia starred at the trio for a few more seconds before eventually following her friends, she made a motion that she was watching them and reclaimed her position on top of the shelf.

“Issa has sticky fingers. But he fucking good, so all we do is tell him to give the things back.” A male voice said from beside Brynjolf. “And Olivia, well she’s not good with strangers, but watch out when she actually gets to know you.”

The trio snapped their attention to the man. He was a few years older than Michael and had blue eye and black hair. On his face was a mustache and from what they could see of his arms, they were covered in tattoos. He was wearing the standard Thief Guild armor, but his was a green even darker than Gavin’s.

“Welcome back Geoff. How was your job?” Brynjolf asked.

Geoff shrugged with half lidded eyes, “As well as it could be. Got the shit, brought the shit back, and got paid for the shit.” He stated.

Brynjolf sighed, “At least you can bring things in…” The thief’s eyes got a gleam for a second before looking at the trio and then at Geoff, “Geoff I have another mission for you. I need you to go with these three and make sure they know the ways of a thief.”

Geoff looked at the man and then at the trio, his eyes narrowed in on Gavin. “I guess I could do that.” He said, already seeing the great thief that Gavin could become if trained correctly.

“Meet me at the Inn, we can introduce ourselves over food and alcohol.” With that the thief walked away.

As the trio left they overheard Issa talking to Duo, “I heard that the old hag at the orphanage has a mark called down on her.” Duo turned towards the elf.

“The one that we get reports about how she’s abusing her wards?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, apparently one of her old wards is sick of her being alive and has ordered a hit on her.” Issa said as he looked up at the younger thief.

All three of the men paused at that, they had all been in an orphanage at one point in their lives, and hearing that the one here in Riften was ruled by and abusive matron, well that made their blood boil.

Ray’s in particular, he had been an orphan the longest and knew what it was like to be abused by the people that were supposed to help you.

Issa, Duo and Olivia watched as the trio stormed out of the cavern and then looked at each other. Issa chuckled and high fived Duo and Olivia. “Success.” The elf stated as he moved away to begin the letter to his friend.

* * *

 

Michael and Gavin followed Ray as he stormed towards the orphanage. The watched as he pulled out a dagger and winced as he opened the door. They went in after him and Michael caught the matron’s assistant as Ray stabbed the matron in the chest with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Once the woman was dead on the ground he turned towards the assistant that was quivering in Michael’s grip. He pointed the dagger at her.

“You better not treat these kids the same way she treated them, or I will be back, and it will be for you.” He threatened, and a dark aura surrounded him.

The assistant nodded and Ray glared at her for a few more seconds before reverting back to his usually bored self. “Come on, we got to meet Geoff at the Inn.” He said as he left.

Michael and Gavin quickly exchanged a look before silently agreeing to keep this between them and not mention it to Geoff or anyone else. But at the moment, it was time to meet Geoff.

_____________________________


	3. A Memory Not Remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Read this, like seriously. Trigger warnings for abuse and gore and a lot of blood.  
> Sorry for that, but enjoy the chapter I took for-freaking-ever to write.

They met the older thief in the Inn and were shocked to see him sitting at a private table with a few bottles of booze and a couple of meat pies. They took their seats and waited for him to speak.

He took a swig of his bottle and sat forward, leaning his arms against the table as he looked the three over with a sharp look, ‘Brynjolf seems to think that you could be some great thief that brings in a lot of money and infamy for the Guild. What I see though, is a kid getting in way over his head.’ He said.

Gavin glared defiantly back at him, ‘I’ve been stealing since I was younger. It was the only way I got any food in the place I was in.’ He said with a frown.

Geoff sighed and leaned back again with a feral grin, ‘Alright kid, let’s see what you’ve got. I need you to go here,’ He pointed on the map before him, ‘and burn down the bee houses. Also I need you to steal the will to the house and any money you can find. And remember, the Thieves Guild does not kill people.’ He said with a smirk. ‘Or at least, that’s what they say, but sometimes it is unavoidable and you have to either kill to get what you need, or kill the mercenaries that are guarding the item you are sent to get. I am not above killing to get what I want.’ He stated.

Gavin grinned, ‘Fire?’ He asked as he ignited his hand, ‘I think I got this.’ He said, grinning wider as Geoff stared in shock. Gavin then stood up and looked at his friends, ‘I’m not doing it tonight because I need to case the place first. Let’s get a room and sleep for the night and I can pull reconnaissance tomorrow.’ He said. ‘But before we go, can I ask why your armor is a dark green color while the others at the Guild had brown?’ He asked.

Geoff looked at his armor with a raised eyebrow, ‘Why is yours green? I like my clothes this color and it also states that I may be part of the Guild and Mercer might be the leader at the moment, but that does not mean that I trust him at all and it states that I will work on my own if it comes to it.’ He said with a shrug.

Gavin thought that over and nodded before looking over at Michael and Ray. The two men nodded and stood as well before the three left Geoff’s table. The older man watched after them and shook his head with a sigh, he smiled though as he watched the three friends and looked up at the ceiling, ‘Things just got interesting.’ He muttered as he watched the three walk up the stairs to their rooms.

The trio exchanged good nights and they all split to their own rooms before climbing in bed and sleeping.

Gavin tossed and turned as he slept. Dreams filled his mind and memories haunted him as he tried his best to rest.

* * *

 

(- _Dream/Flashback_ -)

**_You know, when they say that your past defines you. Do they mean it? But if they do, wouldn’t that mean I would be the worst sort of person?_ **

_A small boy leaned against a broom as he read a spell book with wide green eyes. He was about 8 years old. He grinned as he read through the book but squawked when a loud shout came from behind him._

_‘Boy! What do you think you are doing?’ The loud voice growled as the large man came from the door from the left. He was tall and muscular had a thick beard and mustache._

_‘I’m sorry Sir! I was just-‘ The boy was cut off by the man hitting him in the cheek._

_‘Quiet boy, I gave you specific orders to clean this room and I find you reading? You are too stupid to understand what is in this book.’ The man yelled as he ripped the spell book from the boy’s hands. He hit the boy again and knocked him to the ground, ‘You are a stupid slave. Why did I ever buy you?’ The man spat in anger._

_Green eyes looked at the ground dully as he was beaten and he curled into a ball and covered his head as the man kicked him. ‘Get up and clean your mess.’ The man growled as he walked out._

_The boy sat up and coughed up a bit of blood before glaring after the man with feral green eyes before blinking and proceeding with what he was ordered to do._

* * *

_Green eyes looked at the sky as he stood on the porch with a rag. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in the sky. He sighed and went back to scrubbing as the lady of the house came out and looked down at him in disgust._

_‘What do you think you are doing boy?’ She hissed as he scrubbed._

_‘I’m polishing the wood Madam.’ He said quietly._

_Brown eyes narrowed and she reached down and grasped his hair with thin fingers, ‘You were told to do that yesterday.’ She said angrily._

_‘I’m sorry. I didn’t get to it yesterday. The library-‘ He started._

_‘Silence.’ She hissed, ‘If you had not been trying to read the books you would have had time to polish you idiot boy.’ She said before throwing his head away from her, causing him to smack it into the railing._

_Tears sprung up in shock as he grabbed the back of his head. He kept a blank face as he watched her walk away and pulled out the letter that he had received the day prior. He opened it and read the contents with a hopeful smile._

_He grinned happily from the three inked words; **We’re Coming Boi.** His friends were coming to save him. And they would arrive on his 15 th birthday! He grinned and slipped the letter down his front and went back to work with a small smile on his lips._

* * *

**_SMACK_ **

**_SMACK_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

_The boy cried out in pain as the man beat him._

_‘YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE WITH THESE DEGENERATES!?’ The man yelled and spit down at the boy. Then the man gave a nasty grin, ‘Well then let us just see have far they can get before we kill them.’ He said before leaving the boy laying on the floor with a small trickle of blood coming from his lip and nose._

_The woman turned her nose up at the boy, ‘You should have died with your parents you useless slave. At least they had some dignity to die and leave you.’ She said with an angry voice._

_The boy felt his heart beat loudly and blacked out from anger. What happened next was not the boy in control of his movements._

_The broken nose and cut lip healed with a hiss as he stood up with a sway. The two abusive owners turned towards him to see his face shadowed and two glowing green eyes staring at them blankly with vertical pupil eyes._

_They watched in silent horror as the boy grinned, revealing sharp canines that gleamed as he chuckled darkly. The boy vanished in a flash of green and appeared in front of them before grabbing the man an slamming his head into the ground._

_The boy laughed loudly as he grabbed the woman and strained his muscles to tear of her arm and throw it away as she started screaming in agony as blood gushed from it. The blood spattered on the boy as he raised his hand as if to slap her and she caught a glimpse of the claws that were there in place of human nails._

_The last thing she saw was a green tinged hand coming at her face with sharp, gleaming claws before the hand stabbed through her skull. The boy made a sound of disgust before shaking the woman off his hand and turned towards the concussed man that was trying to crawl away._

_The boy grinned and walked over to him before grabbing the man’s legs and snapping them as the man screamed in agony as the bones protruded through the skin._

_‘What are you?’ The man whimpered as the boy flipped him over. All the boy did was grin madly at him before stabbing both hands into the center of the man’s chest and ripping it open as the man choked on his own blood._

_The boy stood from his crouched position and tilted his head in confusion as he looked down at the two dead bodies beneath him. He then heard screaming from outside the house and watched as an older teen ran away from the house._

_An insane glint entered the boy’s eyes as he watched the girl run away. He flashed after her and stabbed her through the chest with his hand before pulling his hand back out clutching her heart. Her scream was cut off as she fell to the ground and a puddle of blood formed underneath her. The other people in the small village came out to see what they thought was a demon._

_A fanged smile formed on the boy’s face as he tore through the rest of the town. None of them deserved mercy, none. They all had a hand in his abuse and did nothing to stop it when they saw. He blamed them all, so they all had to pay for what happened. They let this happen, they were at fault for them dying this way._

_Soon everyone in the village was dead and the boy was laughing madly in the center of town, surrounded by bloodied corpses and covered in blood from head to toe. Blood was caking to his clothes and drying in his hair and on his eyelashes and eyebrows._

_His eyes dulled again before he sat cross-legged on the ground and grinned._

* * *

_Outside of the town a pair of figures rode up on horses. One looked around 14 and the other around 16. One wore leather and the other was wearing armor. They had heard the screams and had hurried into the town square where they saw the boy sitting with a mad grin._

_The armored boy dismounted and walked over before sticking out his hand as he looked around, ‘Gavin? Are you ok?’ He asked._

_Green eyes snapped back to life and looked up at Michael before noticing the blood and bodies. ‘I-I-I, I did this?’ He asked in shock._

_The older boy nodded and Gavin grabbed his hand and pulled himself up before looking at his now back to normal hands in shock, ‘Michael? Am I a monster?’ Gavin whimpered, green eyes watering._

_Michael looked over at him and shook his head, ‘You’re not the fucking monster Gav. They were the monsters, you are the one that protected yourself.’ He stated with a strong face, ‘Now c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up boi.’_

_The other boy nodded at Gavin and grinned as the sunlight glinted off his glasses. ‘Now that the fair maiden is rescued,’ the other boy started as Gavin squawked, ‘Where now?’ He asked._

_Michael looked at him, ‘Now we train to be stronger Ray.’ He said._

_Ray nodded and the three looked up at the sky with smiles._

(-Dream/Flashback End-)

* * *

 

As the dream ended, Gavin sighed and finally stilled into a deep sleep without dreams. He would not remember having the dream the next day. But for now that was a good thing.

Outside the Inn bright blue eyes twinkled with a mad gleam as a smirk pulled on the figure’s lips. He chuckled darkly as he scaled the building and entered the youngest of the trio’s room. He placed a deep sleep charm on the younger man and left a note with a location before vanishing.

‘This one’s mine Astrid. You will not get your traitorous claws into him. I will bring him in the Brotherhood under _my_ wing and teach him. He will not be your pawn.’ The man said quietly as he sped past the blond assassin as she made her way to the Inn to collect the same man. She didn’t notice him passing but cursed when she found the young man’s room empty before looking out the window and growling in anger.

She said one word before vanishing into the darkness, ‘ _Ryan_.’ She growled as she disappeared.

Ryan chuckled as if he heard her and continued towards his destination, the mad gleam turning slightly violet before returning to bright blue.

The note on Ray’s bed had a simple rune drawn on it that Gavin would recognize the next day. It was also signed with a gold inked crown.

 


End file.
